


Celebration

by EndlessDreamerFromSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mentioned, Altean Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galtean AU, M/M, Mentioned Zarkon (Voltron), So is Honerva - Freeform, Zarkon (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Zarkon is actually good here, lotor is mentioned, mentions of King Alfor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamerFromSpace/pseuds/EndlessDreamerFromSpace
Summary: Prince Lance of Altea wants to attend a celebration despite being permited to do so by his father, King Alfor.The young prince manages to find a way to sneak out and on the way he meets a Galran boy by the name of Keith.





	Celebration

Music could be heard downstairs along with the sound of laughter. Prince Lance tried to muffle the sound of music by covering his head with a pillow. Lance loved royal parties but sadly he was never allowed to go on one. His father had told him that each year their kingdom would organize a celebration which was actually a meeting of royalties from other planets. They would spend the night drinking and dancing, however later in the evening they would discuss plans on future co-operation. Lance was told that he was still too young to attend this meeting and that he would have to wait a certain age before attending one.  
The prince could only listen to the sweet sound of music from his bedroom. It really wasn’t fair, he wanted to be included too.

The prince gave up on his sleep and ended up chucking the pillow to the side. He walked over to the door before opening it ajar to see two guards standing on each side. The prince cleared his throat before speaking up, voice lacing with authority “Guards I wish to leave my chamber this instant”. The guards didn’t turn around, not even turning their heads as one of them spoke “I am afraid the king gave us orders to not let the prince out of his room until the early morning”. Lance let out a quiet groan before speaking up once again “Even if I say please?” he tried using a more softer tone. There was silence until the other guard spoke up, his words short and direct “No, your grace”.

The prince stomped his foot against the tiled floor before swiftly turning around and storming back to bed. Before laying down his head turned to the mirror, which was leaned against the wall. He waltzed over to it and took a careful look at himself. His snowy white curly hair was sticking out from all sides and with a quick movement of his hand Lance straightened it, leaving a few curls loose. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, matching the color of two crescent markings which were placed bellow his lower eyelids. His ears were long and pointy towards the end. They reacted to every sound heard from the lower floor, twitching slightly to the sound of music.

While admiring his reflection his eyes slightly trailed to the side to notice a vase placed on the counter. It was a beautiful gift he got from a distant relative. The sculpture was evidently ancient and there were detailed carvings of flowers and swirling shapes added on the edges. The prince walked over to it and examined the ceramic material before grasping it in his hands. For a moment he hesitated, but he knew well that this was a sacrifice for the greater good. His fingers started to loosen their grip and in a matter of seconds a crash could be heard as the pieces of what once was an old and valuable vase were scattered on the floor.

“Guards!” Lance yelled out and both men in armors quickly kicked open the door before rushing inside “Your grace!?”.  
The prince tried not to smirk, his expression morphed into a look of guilt “I-i accidentally broke the vase” he quickly muttered an apology while the two men carefully crouched down to pick up the pieces.  
Lance used this opportunity to dash out of the room, running as fast as he could downstairs while trying hard not to trip on his robes. He could hear a distant sound of footsteps and his name being called out, but he kept on running.

The moment he took a sharp turn to the right he collided with another person, falling back on his bottom with a thud. “Hey watch it!” the other person spoke up, their voice showing clear signs of irritation. Lance opened his eyes to see a boy that seemed close to his own age. His skin was purple with two markings spreading across his cheeks, stopping close to the center of his cheekbone. His eyes were yellow like the sun, two slit pupils in the middle which quickly changed into a more circular shape, allowing a clearer view of the violent tint in them. Lance quickly recognized that it was a Galran.  
The boy raised his eyebrow and Lance realized that he’d been staring. Quick to find his voice he thought of a quick retort “You should watch where you’re going!”.  
The stranger looked amused at that and opened his mouth to say something when a sound of shouting could be heard. It was the two guards who were quickly gaining on the prince.

Lance quickly jumped back on his feet and without another word continued to run down the hallway.  
The two guards stopped as they saw a boy standing in the middle of the hallway and approached him “Excuse me your grace, have you seen anyone walk down these hallways?” one guard asked and the boy only shrugged his shoulders “Not really- actually yes I did.. someone was running down the hallway, he went that way” he pointed to the opposite direction of where the prince had ran off to. The guards quickly thanked him before running towards the direction they were pointed in.

–------------------

Lance managed to enter the main hall and was astounded by the sight before him. The room was filled with a big crowd of adults, all royalty faces from different planets. He could recognize a few as Olkaris and Arusians. He continued to wonder around and tried his best not to bump into anyone. For a moment he was tempted to jump into the center of the dance floor, but seeing Allura gracefully twirling around he decided it was best not to. Great, his sister can freely attend these celebrations, but he couldn’t. How unfair, she wasn’t even the proper age to attend. Still, Lance knew well that if he had complained to his father the other would simply tell him that Allura was mature for her age. Lance had always felt slight jealousy towards his sister. It always seemed as if she had everything she wanted unlike Lance. Sure, he was a bit of a troublemaker and he did occasionally break the rules (just like he did right now), but he wasn’t incompetent.

The more time he spent there, the more he realized he was less enjoying this. He could not speak to anyone and every turn ended up with his foot either being stepped on or his side bumping into another person. Lance wanted to find a less crowded place, but it became harder to push through the crowd of figures that were twice as large as him. Panic started to rise and his heartbeat began to quicken.  
A hand took hold of the sleeve of his robe and thankfully yanked him away from the crowd.

Once he turned around to thank the mysterious person he ended up facing the boy that he bumped into earlier.  
“It’s you” he simply stated while pointing a finger to the other and the Galran rolled his eyes “You shouldn’t be here” he pointed out. The prince pursed his lips “Well you shouldn’t either.. you don’t look any older than me”. The other male smirked lightly at that “Well my father allows me to accompany him however I’m not a fan of parties so I mostly just stay on the side”. Lance couldn’t help the small tinge of jealousy “Oh yeah? And who’s your father then?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and the other answered quickly, his voice dull “King Zarkon”.

It took Lance a moment to process before realizing “You’re prince Lotor?” he asked in shock, his eyes carefully taking in the others appearance “You don’t really seem to fit the description”. The Galran didn’t seem happy with that as he snarled at the Altean “No, I’m Keith- his younger brother”.  
Lance raised both of his eyebrows at that, he had no idea that Zarkon had two sons as he had never really mention the other before.  
Keith seemed to read his mind “My father isn’t exactly proud of me.. he always favors Lotor and i’m more of a nuisance to him” with that he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Lance could feel the tinge of jealousy disappear from his system. His furrowed brows relaxing and his expression overall softening. In a way, the prince could understand well how that felt. It wasn’t that his father didn’t love him, on the contrary, his family loved him dearly. However Lance knew well that his father didn’t see him fit for the crown. Princess Allura had always been favored for her gracefulness and maturity (and also being the first born and all), while Lance was more childlike and impulsive which were traits not well accepted in the kingdom. Keith seemed to have the same treatment from his own father.

“I honestly don’t even care about the crown” Lance suddenly blurted out and Keith smiled slightly at that “Neither do I, I would rather have freedom and travel anywhere I want”.

The two boys were quick to create a small bond and spend most of the evening getting to know each other.  
They would often have to hide and change locations due to the guards who were roaming the rooms and hallways, searching for the Altean prince.  
They managed to sneak into the lounge and sit down on a leather sky blue couch. Keith told Lance a story of when he had once stole a cruiser and took it for a spin. His father was furious and Keith was grounded for a movement (week).  
Lance ended up asking Keith why his father was so harsh on him compared to Lotor and the answer he got was unexpected.

“I’m actually not their biological child.. I was adopted after they found me in an abandoned house as a baby.. I don’t know who my birth parents are”.

“I’m so sorry to hear..”.

“It’s alright I got over it and besides I’m happy with my current life.. still I do want to look for them someday- I still need answers... I want to know who I am”.

“I’m sure you will.. hopefully you won’t have to steal another cruiser ship to do it”.

At that statement Keith started to laugh and Lance observed the dimples that formed on the Galran’s cheeks as his mouth stretched into a smile. The prince could feel his own cheeks becoming slightly warm and his own lips curled into a smile.

\------------------------

Soon enough it was time for Keith to leave, but the Galran felt reluctant to do so. This had been his third visit to Altea and not once did he ever wish to stay. After meeting prince Lance he wanted nothing more than to spend at least a few more hours with him. Still, he knew well that If he did so he would risk a chance for the Altean prince to get caught for sneaking out of his chamber.

“I hope to see you once again prince Lance of Altea”.

“I hope to see you as well, prince Keith of the Galra Empire”

“Will you be alright- I mean there are a bunch of guards searching for you everywhere”

“Do not worry, it’s not the first time I sneaked out”

Lance gave a small wink as a sign of reassurance and Keith rolled his eyes, a smile evident on his lips.  
The two parted ways and prince Lance already could not wait for the next years celebration. He will make sure to sneak out as many times as needed to be able to see Keith once again. Soon enough they won’t even have to sneak around to be able to see each other. Perhaps if Lance got the chance he could even visit the other on Daibazaal.

Keith returned back to his father, a smile plastered on his face. Zarkon noticed the change in his son’s mood. “You seem rather happy” he pointed out and the other quickly tried to hide it “Not really.. i’m just glad we’re finally going home”.  
His father didn’t seem to believe that, however he didn’t ask anymore questions and instead ordered his troops to start up the ship and depart from Altea.  
Keith took one more glance outside of the glass window. His eyes fixed on the castle as he wondered if Lance had made it back to his room safely.  
Till now he really hadn’t had much care for this planet or their residence. Now he had something to look forward to on his next visit. Hopefully next year celebration will come around soon and he will once again see the Altean prince.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another draft i left forgotten in the folder.  
I once again had no idea where i wanted to go with this story. Basically i wanted to do a Galtean au and also Klance first meeting.  
Lance in the story is 15 and so is Keith, while Allura and Lotor are 18.  
The celebration is supposed to be similar to the Coalition where leaders and royalties meet up to discuss important plans.  
I was thinking of making this into a series where Keith and Lance would develop their relationship, and also focus more on Keith finding out his own background. Although i'm still not sure.  
Also to clarify, both Keith and Lance are princes, but they are not destined to be rulers due to the fact that they are both second born, and Keith is basically a ilegitimate child. 
> 
> P.S i still suck with titles.


End file.
